Some mobile devices include integrated cameras. These mobile devices allow a user to capture images using the integrated cameras. For instance, the mobile device may allow a user to capture an image of a landscape or a city street.
Some image analysis systems, e.g., executing on a server, may perform object recognition on an image to detect objects depicted in the image. For example, an image analysis system may determine whether an object depicted in an image is a person, a tree, or a dog.